Silk, Wills and Stuff Going On
by nanu107
Summary: A series on snippets, some connected other just stand alones... Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Silk no Shirt**

This ones an M and not in the M-ature kind of way but in the MMM that is quite lemony and so sexy that's just having me (almost) blush. And I'm (almost) 30 (*ahem!*) Anyway. This chapter is M.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

She'd started wearing silk pajamas one Thursday evening, at 6:47 during a rainfall. Oh he remembered, it was weir of her to change into anything comfortable during her work hours but afterwards she'd just grab a pair of oversized clothes and put them on, leaving uptight personal assistant (never secretary) behind to be the relaxed workaholic she was. Anyway, she was sitting on the living room, wearing her silk pajamas (that were probably a gift from him) and eating ice cream while answering e-mail. And if his memory didn't fail him it was a pecans ice cream.

Yeah, he could taste it. The ice cream not Pepper.

Reminding him he was hungry. So, taking a shower, thing he hadn't done in a while and Pepper had insisted he did before going upstairs, Tony Stark decided to raid the fridge and then catch up with some of his sleep. His brain needed the rest, although lately it seemed to run on it's own while the body just groaned and complained.

God forbid anyone blame it to age.

Tired, Tony rubbed his wet hair with a towel and walked upstairs, now wearing a comfortable set of pants nothing more. The tv was on, rambling one of those talk shows Pepper so much hated and that made him frown. Why would she watch that? And where was she? Hungry and figuring she'll have to come back for her laptop and vibrating super blackberry, Tony moved in silence to the kitchen. the towel he carried was thrown over one of the expensive couches knowing it would annoy her, and he opened the sliding door... There was she; wearing her cool silk pajamas, arms bare and pale against the dim light. Her neck long and slender in a perfect arch as she leaned to read the paper; hair gathered in a loose bun against her hair with sprinkles for freckles touching that perfect paleness of her neck. She was gorgeous. But what was this? A new set of pajamas? Her legs were also bare, but her butt was covered... OhMyDearGod she wore pajama shorts. Silk pajama shorts that didn't even cover half her thigh and Oh Sweet Lord. Oh Poor Potts! Didn't she yet know he was a pervert?

She hadn't notice he was there, one hand holding what he figured was today's newspaper (yesterday's actually, it was later than he expected) and her other hand carefully held the spoon that would dive into her mouth full of ice cream. Now he knew Pepper was aware of his holographic eerr, friend replica whatever, but to have him witness this particular side of her was pure torture. Wasn't she aware of his intentions towards her? the good ones, of course, the obvious ones were implied almost every day.

He wanted to lick her. And tony stark always got what he wanted. So he gave several quiet steps forward and set his hands on the counter to each of her sides, making her realize he was there. She jump, a gasp concealed at the back of her throat, and tried to turn.

"You know Mss. Potts, I believe this is the first time in our relationship in which we've been this naked." Pepper turned slightly to him, and saw his chest was bare, arc reactor glowing against her skin.

"Then let me rectify that." She said quickly, about to get up and escape but Tony stood firm behind her, in more ways than one, and wouldn't allow her to get up.

"I rather like it. Maybe we could amend the dress code. I could have this particular item mass produced in a wide variety of colors just for you."

"I don't think that would be a good idea, sir."

"Well then try and talk me out of it."

"The dress code is already a little off, sir if you amend it for this sort of..." A gasp left her at this point, because he leaned and licked that sweet spot right at the nape of her neck. But he didn't continue, instead he urged her to keep talking. "Attire most of the work would be ignored and your nerds at R&D would never be able to get any work done."

"_My nerds_, huh?" He leaned to breath her in, enjoy the little things such as her skin in it's flushed glory. "I heard rumors of a Playboy Magazine running amuck said workers, and for your information, they are not mine. they just work for me."

"Like slaves?"

Tony smiles here. "They try to outwit me, they get what they deserve."

"Mr. Stark?"

"Yes?"

"Would you please move so I can get my things and cover up?"

"No, I like you just the way you are." Another lick, but this time to the conjunction of her neck and shoulder, the very pathway of one of her nerves. Pepper dropped her spoon, and her eyes closed. She wasn't wearing any underwear, he could tell by the way her breaths pushed her chest up and down against the silk. He knew silk, and it fitted her quite well. He'll give her silk for now on, silk and diamonds. Or maybe just the diamonds; yeah, pepper in diamonds and nothing else.

"Tony?"

"Hmm?" he uttered, moving to give the other side of her neck the same treatment he was a fair man, reason why he got more than one chick laid, at the same time, more than once. Her gasp didn't go unnoticed.

"This is highly inappropriate."

"Says the one who decided to wear silk around my house. Didn't you know expensive things call to me?"

"I am far more expensive."

"Reason why you have my arc reactor, and my heart. What else could you ask for?"

"Corny." She said in a little gasp, what made Tony smile.

"Yes, it was." His ministrations didn't stop, they actually pressed further. "Well then, tell me why it's highly inappropriate."

"You coming onto me, you tell me." She said in little gasps and his hand moved from the counter to her arms, keeping her in her chair.

"No I rather have you speak."

His hands moved down her pale arms and Pepper swallowed hard. "I think that once this whole, ahem, Iron Man thing got into your head your ego had a boost the size of the empire *gasp* state building and you are taking things much too quickly." Tony, of course, ignored her, too busy marveling at the softness of her skin. Silk was rough against her skin. "And now here you are," His hands found the folds of her little pajama top, fingertips sliding inside to feel the even softer skin of her belly, to play with her bellybutton as she tried to hide a squirm. Tony took that as encouragement to continue and so his right hand slid, slowly under her top. Softness; utter perfect softness. That was the only way he could describe her. His palm, flat against her stomach, felt the belly tremble her breaths heavy and hot as he traced lazy patterns with his thumb; up and down, up and down... Goosebumps rose all over her, and another little gasp escaped her.

He wanted to assure her, someone produce any words that would work as soothing balm for her wrecked nerves. But he couldn't; his nerves were in a similar condition; so he continued. his right hand moved up, to cuddled the valley of her breaths with it's warmth, while his left hand invaded the space over her tummy. Licking his dry lips, Tony became bold, and moved his right hand over one of her breaths; Pepper didn't complain and if his brain wasn't lying she arched against his touch, seeking it. Emotions soaring, Tony didn't miss a beat and cradled her breast in the safest corner of his palm, testing it's weight. It was perfect.

His left hand, in the other side, moved down; invading the forbidden line of the silk and down, finding the well kept messy curls of her womanhood. A moan, not a gasp, escaped her. And it fueled him further. His fingers tugged softly at the curls, while his thumb and index finger found her hardened nipple, testing it's ability to provide pleasure. Another moan, mixed with a little gasp as he squeezed. He could come to love those sounds, and thinking about it he could get an entire array of names and classifications for them. HIs left hand's fingers flexed and found deeper grounds, while his right cupped and squeezed her breast. If anyone had told him this morning this would be happening Tony would have laughed in his/her face, call him crazy and given him a couple hundreds to get rid of him/her. Yet here he was, talking dress code about to give his assistant a lesson in sporadic foreplay.

Fingers flexed, and now making the hand crawl further down, Tony found the warmth of her center, sincerely wet and warm and even silkier. And pepper wasn't complaining. There was a God out there.

His finger found the bud of pleasure she kept hidden for so long, and flickering it he found it sensitive. So much she let out a loud cry of pleasure. He flicker it again, Tony leaned to nibble at her neck, hearing her moan and cries mixing. His hands moved relentlessly under her clothing, back arching as her head came to rest over his shoulder. He dipped into her wet well and found it tight, what could prove to be a challenge if they decided to move on; he'd been out of practice for a while and things could end much too fast. but it didn't matter, right now. He flicker her bud and he let out a loud moan; eyes closing tightly as her breast got changed and squeezed on as well.

His movement hurried, her skin flushed, and in a matter of second...

Pepper shattered with a loud cry, hips lifting from the chair as his movements never stopped. Her body became red, a little less than her hair, and her breathing erratic. Tony kissed her, taking advance of her arched position and slowed his movements--

Falling back to her warm seat, Pepper gasped and jumped slightly when Tony gave her breast one last squeeze before leaving the warm under her clothes. The hand between her legs was slower to leave, dipping one or twice before finally withdrawing.

"You—I've never...Oh my god."

Tony kissed her back and fixed the straps holding the silk over her shoulders.

"Well, now's official: You'll have to wear that for work."

"I'm sorry?" She gagged, once her world had returned to Earth and she could utter a word without stammering.

"At least when you are around here, how else would I be able to do that again?"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Stark but..."

"It was _Tony_ a while there, screaming it with quite abandon, and now we're back to _Mr. Stark_?"

Silence, Pepper was blushing madly. Tony smiled and stole her spoon for some ice cream. He was silently releasing her, leaning to one side of the counter so she could get up. "I'm hungry. And not just for you."

"I'll see what I can make." Pepper got up, a little wobbly (what made him smile) and reached for her robe...

"No." She turned to him questioning. "You're good that way." And he took the robe from her hands.

So that way they spent their evening; her in silk and him with a bare chest talking and moving around the kitchen, eating and laughing.

Tony couldn't wait to tuck her in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Will and Regrets**

Ahh, against. I love it. And it loves me back; we have quite a good relationship, and let's keep it like that. Against, sort of fluffy. Love the way her family interact.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

"Mom, how many times have I told you? It's not like that." Said and exasperated Pepper Potts to her cell phone, a little annoyed at the subject her mother had selected to speak off while she scanned the new contracts with the 'green people' as Tony had come to call them. This of changing the company's energy resources had been dragging for far too long, along with the press conferences, Iron Man presentations and now, her mother's call. "Tony's just my boss, I am just his assistant and I don't live with him."

"_Then why are you always at his house when I call you?_" Said the woman at the other side of the line worried while someone at the same end of the line started to comment something.

"Because I have and office here, and in the company. And no! I don't sleep with him for money! Can you tell Kiara to shut up!"

"_Now, children no fighting._"

"_Kiara is also worried, honey._" That was her father's voice he had probably pick up the other phone in the house to listen in to the conversation. Whoever said the Potts didn't communicate was highly mistaken; they took any chance to, _uhm_, exchange points of view, and discuss them wholeheartedly. Reason that annoyed Pepper while she worked. "_You don't visit anymore, this Christmas we thought you'll be coming over but got held back._"

"Snow in L.A. is rare, but they closed the airports and couldn't come over. We've been through this before, daddy."

"_How about a valentine escapee? You've got to open your presents, honey._"

"_Screw the presents, I'll keep them. You've got to visit to tell me how your boss rocks your bed, sis._"

"Kiara, for the last time: I am not sleeping with my boss."

"_Oh, she better not! She's too good for him. Look at that track record of his._"

"_Now, Jennifer, that's unfair, the man's changed. He's behaving a lot better since the whole kidnapping thing. Ginny told us herself._"

"_He's cuter too, maybe he'd the stay at home husband Ginny needs._"

"Kiara!"

Ok, this was getting out of control. Pepper bit her lip as her family fought at the other side of the line, she'd actually dropped the paperwork and stared at the other side of the office, a plain guacamole green wall. Suddenly the thought of remodeling this confined room that served as her office attacked Pepper, and the voices on the speaker grew louder as they tried to make their points across. Maybe a bookcase with labeled boxes filled with all the old paperwork she had around, maybe a low bookcase with the printer on top and some pictures hanging from the wall... "_If she can get him to sign the damn will without him reading we could kill him and inherit everything he owns!_" Suggested Kiara suddenly, making everyone else quiet, and Pepper squirm as Tony chose that very moment to enter the office and listen into her private family conversation.

"Pepper, are you really trying to get me killed?"

"_Oh MY God! Is that Tony Stark!?_"

"Ok everybody, bye!" And Pepper hung up.

"Pepper, you're beet red."

"I ought to be after you catch me in plans to kill you."

"Well I forgive you. A moment to discuss these papers please?"

"Play it cool, Mr. Stark, I already have several partners in crime."

"I am quite aware of the power of the Potts, and wonder constantly why they are not the power behind the power of this country. Hell, the world. So with as much humble appreciation as possible could you possibly explain to me why I'm signing these papers without reading them?"

"Erh," She took the papers he offered, and laughed. "It's your will."

"Yes, indeed, it is." And he sat on the comfortable seat before her desk. He wore an amused stare and his eyes held laughter. Pepper blushed, not nearly recovered from the first blush in the first time and lowered her eyes down to the papers, smiling.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that, I'm sure Kiara was just joking."

"I'm sure of that. Although I'm not sure your family is not really fond of me. Me; that handsome devil that keeps you here enslaved with all my work."

"Your work is my work, right?"

"Right." His leg lifted and set on the edge at the other side of her desk, a short silence followed. "I didn't know you didn't make it to your parents this Christmas."

"Got held back by the snow." Tony frowned.

"Where did you spend Christmas?"

"Home." Her confession was heartbreaking and Tony was staring at her, not an expression on his face, as she smiled her answer at him. "I didn't want to bother anyone, after all everyone was with family."

"You could have come over." Pepper had thought of coming over, hell she'd wanted to. But her fears and anxieties had stolen her away to hide in her under decorated apartment, wondering what would have been, if there had been anything at all, between them. It was sad knowing that being Tony Stark's assistant practically scared the boys away; and it was even sadder knowing that she was stuck with him not by work but by love... And that she liked that. Maybe not sad; but a bit on the masochist side. So she took that week of vacations to wonder if Tony had eater anything, if he'd gone out hoping he hadn't made a fool of himself, and if he brought someone back to the mansion... There had been little sighs of him leaving the house; hell he smelled like he didn't leave the workshop in the entire week. "I would have loved to have you over. White Christmas and all."

Another silence, this one utterly uncomfortable and amazingly enough, sad. But not sad because of Pepper's confession, but because of regrets; because now those ifs she so much worried and thought about were coming back to bit her in the face and rip away the mask of indifference and professionalism she so much worked to keep. This particular silence was sad because they both knew that if she'd come over to his mansion she wouldn't have left, never. Not even to pick up coffee the next morning, or to feed him, or to check her blackberry. She would have become his everything then; his love, his soul, his peace and quiet, his other half.

"I didn't wanted to be a bother." She repeated, knowing that tonight she'll probably cry herself to sleep.

"You're never a bother, Potts." Their eyes never met, and taking a deep breath, Tony cleared his throat and stood up. "Well, got to get back to work, I don't think Jarvis would be able to work without me."

"_You flatter me, sir, truly._" Answered the butler making them both smile.

"The will's signed, let your plan unfold, Potts. That is if you have the heart to kill this handsome man."

"I'll just remember all those years you forgot my birthday." She mused as he exited the office and let out rich laugh. It took longer than usual for her to start working again, probably because she wanted to follow and let him know that... well she wouldn't dare kill him in the contrary she wanted to do more than that. In a good way: in an awesome way really. See what Tony Stark was all about... Now she was babbling to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lightning no Sound**

Yes, but this time is a weir one. I have to admit I have no idea where this one came from, but I've seen Iron Man 2 twice… and Love it!

Anyway, hope you enjoy! And please, read review!

They had been downstairs bantering away with the fact that he had missed another appointment with the board of directors because of his suit. Tony had defended his honor, or laziness, by interjecting that if his suit didn't get any upgrades things in the Middle East would probably heat up and create a dangerous war zone. Pepper simply said that his ego was running wild and dangerously close to ruining the company, even when the stocks' prices had never been higher he said… It happened so quick Tony wasn't yet quite sure what the hell had happened. She was standing right before him, her high heels making a decent job at putting them face to face, and smiling stupidly at each other, when the discarded arc reactor on the nearest mantle seemed to be strike by lightning. Sparks were lighting the top of Tony's work station, and then it burst into waves of painful light. Tony grabbed hold of his chest, groaning, and Pepper a second later did the same. He quickly turned, still able to see through the pain, and lifted his hands to protect his face when he saw lightning moving towards him… And grab hold of both his hands. It danced on his fingertips and moved into the skin, moving through the veins in pulsations that he remembered were a few many too fast for his real heart.

Then pepper let out a chocked gasp and turning he saw her also feeling the light moving up her arms. Her thick blue eyes turned watery towards him dark depths and Tony reached for her… The mere tips of his fingers found his… And everything changed.

Rhodey found them dropped on the workshop's floor, dropped barely a foot from each other, hands tangled together as if holding onto life depended on the mere contact. There were ambulances and cops and a couple hundred emergency teams around them. Pepper was the first to wake up, and still dazed, couldn't relate what had happened. She couldn't remember actually, so there she was holding her head while Tony rested beside her… Rhodey was making sure she drank some water, happy making sure the reporters couldn't get into the perimeter, and SI workers cleaning up…

"What the hell happen Pepper?"

"I told you I don't remember. Ask Tony." She said, a little dizzy, actually fighting nausea.

"He's unconscious." She stared at him, as if some great revelation had been presented to her, and Pepper turned to Tony seeing and understanding what she was been told. She felt him laugh, literally felt her chest shake and butterflies flying unchecked in her stomach as laughter that was never heard touched her. How could that be? "You don't remember a thing? You sure?"

"Yes." And she reached to touch Tony, who suddenly gasped awake, eyes wide and taking deep breaths. Rhodey jumped back, very, very surprised and let out a gasp of relief. Pepper kept quiet, but she wasn't surprised by the fact that Tony had woken up. Should she be.

"Tony!" Called Rhodey, leaning over his best friend, and trying to lock eyes with him. If they locked eyes it meant he was fine, that he had been unconscious but fine. And all Tony did was lock eyes with Pepper. "Tony, you ok?"

"yeah," Was all he could produce. Pepper heard him say it, but she just knew it before he even utter it. She knew it before Tony woke up, she knew it before they had fainted… She just knew it. The hair at the back of her neck lifted painfully hard, and arousal washed up and down her body, just as his eyes had. "You pep?"

"Fine."

"I know that." And he turned to Rhodey, finally, giving him a painful smirk. "Hey platypus."

"What happen here Tony?"

"I don't know. One moment I was talking to Pep the other everything was crashing down." And Pepper nodded her agreement, head suddenly hurting. "Do you have some Tylenol for this pain, man?" Pepper turned to Tony, she was just about to say the same thing.

Two days later Tony came up stairs, frustrated. And there was pepper Potts, arms folded over her chest and legs crossed. The laptop was closed across from her, the blackberry in a similar position a few meter away and she wore the most frustrated look he'd seen on her on the last ten yeasr. And it could match his own. "Well, wht seems to be the problem here?" He asked, after a sigh and taking a seat beside her, but not touching her, at least not quite. Since the _accident_, as Rhodey called it something weir was going on when he touched things, people, so he was avoiding harming her.

"I can't work." She said, angry and frustrated, and something else.

"And why is that?"

"I touched the laptop and it short circuited."

"Hmm." He frowned, looking away for a moment. "Really?"

"Yes, really. And the blackberry did too." He turns to the phone and reaching for it heard it whine and shot out a spark of electricity before it catch on fire.

"What the!"

"Tony!" They moved in perfect coordination, Tony tossing the phone to the floor (where there was no carpet hence no damage) and Pepper threw a glass of water she'd been having before… And they turned to each other.

"You ok?"

"Fine. What the hell's going on?"

"I don't know, but I can't work either."

"Why not?"

"I short circuited Jarvis."

"What?"

"_Nothing to worry Miss Potts, the bots are currently working on fixing up the energy lines_."

"Tony what is going on!?" She asked, pulling Tony by the arm so he could turn to look at her… and it proved a mistake.

"I don't' know." Electricity ran between them, so deep and thick it blinded them. She could see his every thought and dream, and Tony opened the lid to look at her every desire. Their eyes locked they didn't open their mouths to say a word, but their minds shared the information from one side to the other, like a hard drive downloading information from another and vise versa. By the time pepper pulled away, barely a minute later, she knew most of Tony's thoughts and memories; while Tony had greedily taken everything she had to offer… And still wanted more. He reached for her, thing Pepper knew he would do (most of his personality got dropped into her brain) and she tried to pull back and away… Only to have him know exactly how to just reach for her, and grab her, pull her to him and (now knowing how she wanted it) lean down and kiss her.

Their minds were one, and while their bodies still have a little bit of work to do for them to really be just one, their mind sung poetry and corny comebacks and everything as in perfect harmony. They swirled around each other, Pepper laughing (what a wonderful sound) while Tony's math and physics showered her in light and strands of golden and red colors. It was like dancing around the wind, you were engulfed totally by it, yet willing to let it take you. The wind itself was Tony, and Pepper, and them.

Tony let their bodies fall to the sofa, still kissing, Pepper hanging from his shoulders as they kissed. Electricity seemed to leave his lips as he dropped forbidden kissed down her neck and shoulders, only to return to her moaning lips. She knew he was hard, he was well aware how wet she was and quickly they helped each other shed the exterior shell of cotton and silk, and finally touched skin. Tony had to admit, getting a blush from her, that the sensation of her cool hands on his warm skin was the best he ever had, specially when that white electricity ran up and down his spine. "Pepper," he was able to mutter, while Pepper herself managed a strangled moan.

"More." She said softly, their minds clicking together. On the sofa, he knelt between her legs lifting them up to remove the last of her clothes (for some strange fetish that wasn't a fetish, pepper knew now) Tony left her thigh high stockings on, and removed her red panties. He himself had been long naked, going commando under his work clothes, and before he could even think on oral… Pepper pulled him down, chest to chest, arc reactor to arc reactor…

"You are beautiful." He said, truthfully, staring down at her.

"I love you too."

"SO you know that now eh?" And he was pushing into her, making her back arch and her breast find his lips. She let out a deep moan, growing a bit more guttural when his lips connected with her perfect round breast.

The pleasure they were both experiencing went beyond anything either had experimented. He could feel how deep he felt, she could tell how hard he was… It was weir, but very enjoyable. Way, way too enjoyable. "Please, please…" he was able to mutter, against her neck and a little wild.

"I won't last long." She announced, answering his silent request.

"Good, me either." He pulled back and returned, pelvis rounding to her that sweet spot inside her. Oh yes, he knew about that spot, and made very sure he touched it. Pepper's eyes rolled back, her legs wrapped tightly around his waist and then… She was gone, a second trust and she was flying, pulling Tony along and tot heir amazement they could see each other.

Flying and playing tag among the clouds, with the sun as their only witness.

She was quickly regretting things, but tony overrode her system and started pasting his own emotions. _I love you, don't leave me, stay, stay stay… Again, again, stay, I love you, I care too much, I love you_… it eased her entire body, all of her going limp beneath him as she seemed to have passed out. But she hadn't.

"Pepper."

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"I'm here, what?"

"You know… _that_."

She let out a rich laugh, willing him to grow hard. He wasn't the only one who could override systems here, and Tony gasped loudly, feeling a rush of heat leaving her already wet center. "Yes?"

"Yes."

And this time he was the one laughing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Proposal no Answer**

I wasn't sure how to end this, and forgive the shortness but since I came back from seeing IM2 I'm too dumb to write… Ok it's a big fat lie; I've been working too much for my own liking. But we'll see.

Read Review, enjoy!

He was smiling.

Alright, no he was grinning.

He was grinning like and idiot and he couldn't help it. It pulled on its own too, he wasn't suppose to grin so ridiculously! His cheeks were hurting and all. Pepper was staring at him, eyes wide and blushing; he words still ringing pleasantly in his ears, as sweet as when his fine scotch was poured into his favorite glass.

Or sweeter.

"And it wasn't supposed to happen." Even in negative response he couldn't stop grinning. "I'm not the type of girl to do that, I just… I'm too simple for this. I get tangled up if you ask me, and so I would rather be home sipping tea or eating a pint of Ben and Jerry's…"

"The chocolate one?"

"Yeah."

"I love chocolate."

"I know, we share that."

"Would you like to bathe me in chocolate and lick it off too?"

To this Pepper stared at him, slightly annoyed. But didn't answer a "As I was saying; What we did was wrong and I have to stop feeling this way for the sake of the company."

"I couldn't' care less for the company."

"Don't you dare repeat that." And still grinning Tony zipped his mouth with his fingers. He was grinning like and idiot.

"As I was saying I should be home sipping tea or eating good ice cream, even when I know I shouldn't because then I wouldn't fit in this dress and my feet would get cramped come Monday because of the sugar and the walking around finding a new job. And besides! I'm not the type of girl a rich boy, like you would go for; I'm too simple! You are an MIT engineer, one of the most brilliant minds in this world and I'm just a PA, a very bright one too…"

He kissed her then. Just pulled her into his arms and locked lips with hers. She suddenly wrapped around him, clinging tightly to his arms as he deepen the sweetest kiss he'd ever tasted… As cliché as it sounded, yes it was the best in his whole life, probably because it was pepper and she was talking forbidden, or maybe because it was a way of showing her he wasn't kidding when he meant what he said… No it was because it was simply simple Pepper. And she tasted like chocolate, and tea, and Pepper and all those warm things he'd read in novels during college. Now he understood why writers were so passionate about poetry, and romance, and love… It wasn't hard science, but itw as perfectly balanced, synchronized and even explainable. In it's own unexplainable way. Air forced them apart and as soon as she gathered air a moan escaped her lips and Tony pulled her for another kiss, quick this time, and pressed even closer to her. He took another kiss, and pressed his foreheads together. Still grinning.

"Marry me." Pepper asked (yes, Pepper) as she gathered air eyes closed and impossibly close to his. Tony smiled, taking yet another kiss, and smelled her. "Is that a _yes_?"

"It's a _we'll see_."

"Don't you want to marry me?" Her words were a mixture of surprise, breathlessness and pain. Her eyes full of something he could read but not name.

"Hmm," He produced, charm been utilized full force, dizzying Pepper slightly. "It's a tricky question; Do I want to marry the woman I love? Hmm, I'll have to sleep on it."

"Wha..?"

"Let's go home, alright?"

"But you haven't answered…"

"It's alright, come on, let's go."

"But we just got here." And they had her dirty, dirty martini was sitting over the bar, waiting for her to be taken; the party full force happening around them and probably someone got a good picture of them kissing, or at least talking, but Tony didn't care. He'll probably frame the picture when published. Oh how he hoped it was glossed paper and not a newspaper article.

"We can blow this party, quite literally, besides I called it, you arranged it." Here he stole another kiss, picked her drink and drank it. He'll need it more than she did. Besides he didn't want Pepper drunk.

Alright, not too drunk.

"Tony we planned this party for two months. Not we I planned this party for two months!" They had moved through the dancing floor down to the hallway and when they reached the shadows, as soon as she finished her sentence, Tony pushed her to the nearest corner, that happened to be against a glass panel, and kissed her senseless. His hands holding the sides of her face, his legs pressing between hers… And that dress of hers moved, allowing the invasion.

"I want to celebrate life Pepper." He said, halting the kiss to squeeze her sides. "I want you to want to celebrate life."

"Life…" She moaned softly, feeling with every inch of her body Tony's body.

Oh she was all up to celebrate life.

"But first."

"First?"

"What was it that brought this on?" Pepper just stared at him, a little lost… "You know, what was it that you said at the beginning of the conversation?"

"That this isn't supposed to happen?"

"Before that."

"That I'm too simple for you?"

"You said that afterwards, what was it that you said before that?" Pepper let out a soft chuckle, a little lost. And then remembered what she'd said that started this whole thing…

"That I love you?"

"Do you?"

"Yes."

"Then let's go home so I can think about marrying the love of my life, eh?"


	5. Chapter 5

**The New Element**

Couldn't help it. I just could not help writing this one down so… Enjoy!

No, this guys are not mine!

"Pepper, how would you call a new element?" Tony had been on the phone for a grand total of 14 minutes; moving back and forth while talking. He'd finished his call and had run up the stairs of his newly decorated home and asked the question. Pepper stared at him, glasses covering the rim of her nose and eyes, and blackberry falling from her grasp as she just gave him a weir stare.

"What?"

"Really, what would you call a new element?" He said tapping his arc reactor and taking off his ear piece, it's blue light quickly dying as he set it over the new glass table.

"Bob." And she returned to work. Tony, who had sat down beside her chocked on her drink (which he'd stolen), and looked down at the brand new 13,000 dollar carpet. After renovations were made new décor was brought in and he was quite aware of the pains Pepper had gone through to make sure this particular carpet was and continue to be unharmed. He cleaned his face with his shirt and turned to return the weir stare.

"_Bob_? You would call a new element _Bob_?"

"Sure. It would be the easiest element to remember. We could have the square in plaid and the numbers in neon colors. I assure you every student would remember this new element of yours."

"Mine? Well, yes, it is mine, but I doubt it would be in the periodic table for a while." Tony set down his (her) drink and smiled. "I was thinking of calling it _Starkium_."

"No, we'll call it _Bobium_ and leave it at that."

"Can I at least choose the plaid?"

"No, you'll choose it gold and red and I think the colors are already taken."

"_Bobium_, _Bob_ for short, plaid for colors and neon to the weight and whatever number are around the element, that's what you are proposing?"

"Yes." And she continued working.

"That is the weirdest thing you ever said to me. Ridiculous. _Bobium_." And he got up and left in the general direction of the kitchen. As soon as he was gone, Pepper started laughing but quietly so she could enjoy the confusion in his face.


	6. Chapter 6

**Heart Attacks**

Author's Ramblings: I had a fanfic fan (weir to say but it's true; I have a fan!) come over to my house and actually say this: _So ehrm… WHEN ARE YOUFINISHING YOUR STORIES! _  
I laughed of course and, after cowering for a while in fear of getting murdered and sold as dumplings, decided that I should probably quit this whole _fanfic-writer-or-death_ nonsense. It's just a quick thought, don't' worry I'm still considering it…  
Oh by the way; please-oh-pretty-please don't flame me for this. I wrote it around two years ago and just fish it out of my old hard drive. I just gave it a few touches and decided to post it as is.  
And yes, I am procrastinating from my other fic (_Sorcerer's Apprentice_)_ Monster in the Closet_.  
Enjoy!

Safely on his side of the table he thought that what she was currently eating lead to two possible outcomes: Death by starvation or the need to brawn. Sure it looked good with the glittering dressing, the bits of croutons standing in a shinning mess and the sorry excuse for a grilled chicken breast but those things gave no support to a healthy body; especially a hungry one.

Pepper and the entire Health Association did not share the same thought.

"Pepper am I such a bad employer you attempt death by starvation to get away from me?"

"I'm not starving!" She said surprised, a small smile playing on her lips. "I happen to be on a diet." He stared at her, eyes questioning. "I gained five pounds last month."

A long silence followed in which Tony leaned to his left and actually looked at her sitting form head to toe and then back up.

"Where?"

Pepper ignored him (and his meal) and dug into her salad, annoyed. Tony himself smirked. Now this could be fun. HIs own lunch was a huge double meat, double cheese hamburger, and a mounting of fried, the tall shake beside it just finished the picture quite nicely. Just to annoy her further he splattered ketchup all over the fried and ate with his hands. The burger was huge, and he cut it in half not because he couldn't deal with it, but his calculations were usually right and she would be falling into his trick soon. Tony could offer a bite, of many things, and she wanted to take a bite of the burger the way she stole glances and all. That just made him smile evilly.

"Hm, I tell you Pep." He picked up a French fry and pointed her way. "This burger is just...Mmm." And he took another bite, as she stared he ate. He was having a ball torturing her.

"That pre-heated meat and fries will kill you." She spat at him, angry.

"Did you heard when I order, girl? I said fresh, they just killed the cow to make this burger."

"And just how much less would your heart attack hurt?"

"I can have it right now. I guarantee you'll loose those five pound on worry alone." And he took another messy bite, humming at how delicious the meal was. And he wasn't faking it, it was the best burger since his first cheeseburger from his return. "I love building heart attacks; all these flavors, hmm!" He moaned in delight and bit again. "How's your salad, Pep?"

Before he could react to torture her further, Pepper reached forth and grabbed his other half of the burger, biting furiously on it. "Hey, hey, hey, that's my lunch!" He whined trying to stop her assault on his meal while they both pushed the salad away.

"Your fault for tempting me!" A waitress passed by and Pepper stopped her, ordering the biggest chocolate shake in the house. At this Tony just stared at her, a smile still present on his lips. Moments later they were too busy actually fighting over the pile of fries and when his meal was done with and the shake was halfway through they turned to the salad.

"What do we do with that?" He asked, and watch her bit her lower lip.

"Ignore it and let's buy some dessert."

Smiling smugly Tony leaned back and sighs.

Once again Stark makes dust of diet.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bathroom no Shame**

**Author's Ramblings: Ahhh, yeah, I have no idea where this came from but I have no difficulty whatsoever in believing it could have happened, at least at some point in life. Happy reading!**

'  
'

Tony Stark wasn't one to use the method of masturbation.

He hadn't had to. Usually surrounded by beautiful women it didn't seem to matter and for a very long time he had to only smile and at least ten very willing candidates would appear to fulfill the role nature gave him so long ago. Of course the three months in hell changed a lot in the man known as Malibu Playboy. And so here he was, eight months after his kidnap and alone, considering the idea of masturbation.

It sounded so ridiculous; Tony Stark, masturbating? Insane!

But he was. Sadly as it felt Tony wished he could leave his house and pick up a girl, any girl as long as she was beautiful, and release his tensions. He apparently had grown a conscience, because it wouldn't let him. In order to get a girl he would have to go to a bar, and he would have to drink and he promised Pepper he wouldn't drink again. Not Too much anyway. And there was the reactor to explain, and the Iron Man thing, and to bring home a girl now ... Would be lots of fun!

Looking down at himself while standing under the cold shower, Tony groaned.

"What am I suppose to do with you?"

His *ahem* little friend just continued pointing north. _Continue pointing to any cardinal point you want, but point!_

How long was it that an erection was dangerous for the body? Four hours? Would he suffer brain damage then?

"Would you be happy if I just did it once?"

His friend nodded in happiness.

Tony Stark wasn't one to use the method of masturbation. But there was always a breaking point. And both him and his friend had reach it. But what fantasy to use? The blonde on the back of his hot rod, the same one that would turn to the redhead of his dreams? Maybe the brunette on the side of the pool, that by the time things got interesting would be a pale redhead with blue eyes? Ah! Why not? _ Let's just go directly to Pepper on bed!_ called his libido rubbing both hands together (if it had them).

,  
,

Pepper Potts knew Tony was upstairs, taking a shower. She had been so engrossed by work that time moved to a faster pace, phone calls, e-mails, news, constant bickering of the board because of Mr. Stark's lack of presence in each mayor meeting... Taking a deep breath she continued typing the e-mail she was currently answering (actually more like and update for Rhodey on Tony's whatever he had asked), and only stopped to drink a bottle of water and a granola bar. So when Jarvis' call came it was a surprise.

"_Miss Potts_."

"Yes, Jarvis?"

"_You might consider on checking on Mister Stark. He had been under the shower for 45 minutes now._" Pepper was surprised.

"So long, had he fallen asleep or something?"

"_Not quite, ma'am. His pulse rate is accelerated, and he seems to be suffering of sudden burst of adrenaline_."

"Probably he could be playing with his Ironman figure."

"_In more way than one, ma'am._" Added Jarvis making Pepper frown.

And so she got up and walked to up the stairs and towards Tony's room. As she entered the bathroom she spoke. "Alright Mr. Stark, it's time to..."

Pepper knew shame. She really did. Working 8 years for Mister Stark had given her that much, walking strange women out of the bed wearing sometimes nothing, or when he skinny dipped on his pool in hot days, or when she walked into his bathroom and found his masturbating on her behalf... Ok the last one was a new one, but it gave her a whole new meaning to the world _shame_.

Problem was that Tony Stark did now know shame, up to that day, of course.

"I'm going home." She announced after screaming, and while Tony continued to stare at her, position held, with wide eyes. "I'll see you tomorrow, Mr. Stark."

"Wait, Pepper! It's not what you think!" He hurried out of the shower and grabbed the nearest bathroom, then thought about it and grabbed a robe (half naked while fighting with Pepper wasn't such a good idea). "Of course it's what you think, but not why you... Alright! What are you doing here anyway, I'm taking a shower!"

"For 45 minutes?"

"Has it really been that long?" He asked, considering how long he'd been...waxing the pole. "Damn..." As he thought, Pepper was already downstairs, grabbing the laptop and blackberry. Tony hurried downstairs and found her hurrying towards the door. "Wait, Pep! Don't go, we still have that meeting in two hours to attend!"

"Its one hour and 15 minutes sir, and you can go on your own." Her determination to leave was such that he was forced to lock the entire house down with Jarvis help. "Now let me go."

"Come on, don't be angry. It's not like you haven't caught me doing worse."

"Mr. Stark," She said calmly. "I have caught you in bed with countless women, handcuffed to the ceiling, drunk and upside down at the pool, and God knows what else, but to find you ... self pleasuring yourself while crying out my name isn't quite acceptable in my book."

"You make it sound like sexual harassment."

"It is sexual harassment!"

"Hey, you were the one that entered unannounced!"

"I went to check on you because Jarvis said you were acting weir, and pointed out several bizarre symptoms!" Tony's eyes widened, so Jarvis had set the whole thing up! He would have to unscrew a few bolted down screws to get things even with Jarvis! But back to Potts!

"Let's face it, when was the last time I needed to masturbate? In my teens? Jarvis had never heard of masturbation before! You got lucky I didn't go find a woman and boink her silly." Pepper bit back a comment, concerning his raging hormones, and stared at him. "Besides, it's my house."

"And that is why I'm leaving."

"_And I do know what masturbations is, sir._" Looking up with a frown Tony did not bulge from his position.

"You quiet, ungrateful thing!"

There was a moment in which they stared at each other, and Tony wondered what kind of underwear she was wearing, although it was highly inappropriate at the moment. Pepper on the other hand tried to stop blushing so madly, wondering if this man... "Aren't you embarrassed?" She asked suddenly, frowning slightly and in such soft voice that Tony looked up at her. Just then Tony realized what had happened and blushed so deep read the he could rival Pepper's blush. He actually lowered his eyes and covered his face with the bathrobe's top.

"Sometimes I wonder how I'm so shameless."

"It's because of your intelligence, right? You think nothing can touch you."

"Yes." He said in a very small voice, but he then looked up at her smiling. "You had to admit its help me a lot all this years."

"But it's not helping you now." He cringed away at her reply, and looked down at his feet.

"I can't help it if I get horny." He whined, under her scrutinizing gaze. Pepper took a deep calming breath and counted to ten in Chinese. Which she didn't know but either way...

Needless to say, Mss. Potts forgave Mr. Stark. Again.

"I'm going to my office,"

"Yeah! I've been forgiven! I'll take you out for dinner, lunch! Whatever!"

"Just promise me you won't cancel any meetings for now!"

"You can count on me!"

And she was surprised when he complied.

For two and a half hours.

**Bathroom no Shame: The End**


	8. Chapter 8

**Massage no Stress**

Pepper opened the door expecting the usual small squad of girls on bikini tops and short shorts displaying as masseuse and was very surprised when she found two well dressing woman with the equipment necessary for their job. They wore soothing blue scrubs, their hair was pulled in ponytails and had not made up on, and they smiled as Pepper greeted them.

"Pepper Potts I assume, Mr. Stark said you'll be greeting us." One of them said warmly, voice soothingly calm.

"Yes, actually I am."

"May we come in?"

"Of course, sorry, please come in." And they did. They carried a large bag and two massage tables. "I'll get Mr. Stark for you."

"Ah, you guys are here." Said Tony appearing from the stairs, he smiled at the two women and shook hands with them. "I've been expecting you guys for a while now."

"Really? The appointment was for 3:00 sharp, right?"

"Yeah, I'm just a little eager. Come in, Pepper would you care to join us?"

Pepper had stared at their conversation with surprise. Suddenly she realized she was been stared at and shook her head. "What? No, I'm fine, thanks."

"Are you sure? These two are miracle workers." Said Tony as the two women smiled at her. "I'm sure they can get you ..."

"I have lots of work to do, Mr. Stark. I can't afford a massage at this hour."

"Are you sure? You seem a little tense." Said one of the masseurs, frowning slightly.

"No, thanks I'm fine."

"Perhaps next time, come on, girls; the room's this way." And so Tony led them through the house and out of Pepper's view. Funny, she had seen Tony's full body massages (actually stumbled onto one once), and this wasn't the kind of girl to grant such bliss. But Pepper wouldn't know; she was usually too busy working to go get massages. She settled down to work and heard a little laughter wafting through the air and towards her, the sound of something unlocking and soft voices that Pepper was sure were carrying on a conversation she couldn't quite make out.

Tony had been expecting for these masseurs with lots of anticipation; after all Rhodey had recommended them. Pepper had been surprised at Tony's approach to the whole Holistic medicine treatments and stuff, even rubbing mint oil to his aching muscles claiming they working wonders and soothed the pain... Finally silence fell on the house, and Pepper lowered the volume of the TV, only to listen to white noise; soft waves, flutes and something that resembled the call of whales.

Suddenly her phone vibrated loudly and Pepper jumped with the noise. Checking the small screen she quickly answered. It was from the lab, they needed to talk to Tony about one of the many equations he had send barely this morning, just a little hiccup. It was quite urgent too, they were in the middle of the experiment and if he didn't answer they might loose control of the arc reactor and have it melt down, or something like that. Pepper bit her lip and got up, she would only go in, and get out, Tony would probably answer automatically it was how his mind worked. So taking off her shoes, not to make much noise and bother the session (more than she already was), Pepper hurried to the room Tony had called the 'rub room'.

She slid the door slightly open and peek inside searching around and only found the two ladies; the women signaled Tony was on the bathroom and Pepper hurried there. Tony opened the odor and she sight in relief; she'd gotten Tony only with his shirt off. Then relief turning into panic, she wasn't suppose to be enjoying the view, right?

"Hey, Potts, decided to join me after all?"

"No, you have an important call from the arc reactor team." And she handed the blackberry and turned to the general direction of the windows, where the two masseurs were sitting and smiling. Tony started to speak in mumbo jumbo terms, as Pepper looked at the massage table, amazingly well decorated in such short time, the towels were wrapped with silk strands, a bottle of oil sitting beside them, and rose petals dropped on the cotton covered surface.

"Would you like to smell the oil?" Said one of the masseurs, smiling at her, Pepper turned to look at her, surprised.

"Is it ok?"

"Please, feel free." And Pepper lifted the bottle of oil and opened the bottle to smell it quickly. It was a sweet smell, soothing and refreshing, and very manly. "We made this for Mr. Stark, he selected the oils himself."

"You can do that?"

"Of course, we just mix the oils for the benefit of the client."

"Wow."

"Forgive my asking; have you ever had a massage?"

"No, I'm usually too busy..." The woman nodded, as Tony appeared from the bathroom, Blackberry in hand and towel around his waist, nothing else.

"Alright, I'm done." He handed Pepper the phone and turned to the table; "Nice."

"Mss. Potts, sometimes you have to take time to pamper yourself."

"Yeah, Potts, pamper yourself and _relax_, a massage is great for that." Pepper took a deep breath and considered it. It would be nice to have that little kink on her neck released, and to take a nap while someone took care of her. But been naked in the same room as Tony Stark was more powerful than her own need to relax.

"I'll have to decline again. There's a lot I still have to do.."

"Potts, if you don't accept the offer I'll fire you." Said Tony climbing on top of the massage table, his voice was serious, and Pepper knew that if she ever came with another excuse up he would use his _I'm The Boss and It's Final_ Card. "Well?"

"Alright, just because I want to keep my job." And the two masseurs smiled.

'  
'

When Pepper appeared from the bathroom, Tony was lying on his back over the table, eyes open and talking to the two women softly. Pepper had a towel around her, a big white towel that covered every single important bit. She was nervous.

The other table had been set beside's Tony and was nicely decorated, probably even more beautiful than Tony's, and she was guided to it.

"Hey Potts." He said, climbing on the table.

"How long will this take?" Asked Pepper, ever the personal assistant.

"An hour, probably a few minutes more. Don't worry." Said one of the women, helping her to the table. "You'll be working soon enough." Tony snorted.

"I doubt she'll be going back to work. I was having a four hand massage, Potts. Be glad I'm sharing this with you." And Pepper lay down on the table, amazed they were more comfortable than they looked. Both masseurs got to work quickly and while one fixed the towel around Tony's waist, the other fixed a smaller towel over Pepper's breast, and then fixed her waist. Soon the big huge towel she had taken from the bathroom was discarded, and she was on the table with nothing but two small towels and her blush.

"I hope you enjoy this, Pep." Said Tony, closing his eyes. "Jarvis, white noise."

_Very well sir._

And the massage started.

The two women moved in complete synchronization, the same movements, at the same time, probably not the same pressure, but very alike. Pepper's eyes closed, the smell of mint and lavender mixing and calming her nerves. Small gasps and moans escaped her lips and the knots in places she didn't know she had were treated with tenderness. Oh, she'd had massages before, in her hands and feet but never a full body one; she was skyrocketed to heaven, as the woman moved down her body easing away tensions and pains. How had she gotten that knot on her hip, was it supposed to hurt when they rubbed one's ribs? Why in hell it hurt so much down her thighs? She was aware of the movements been slow and that time had come to a standstill when her feet were graced with a little amount of oil and a huge amount of pressure. Reflexology it was called, and it was heavenly.

"Alright, Mss. Potts I'm going curtain you with a towel and you will turn slowly onto your stomach, alright?" And it was done, and to her surprise Pepper didn't care if she was naked beside Tony Stark, she just wanted this to continue.

"Take good care of those legs; she's usually wearing chopsticks for shoes." He murmured as he too turned, dropping the towel from around his waist, resting quite content, naked on the table. Pepper was far too gone to care about his lack of shame; instead she took the small towel from her breast and handed it to the woman over her, humming.

Her legs were picked and massaged, one by one, pressure soothing pains at her well toned calves. Oh my, that pain was so delicious... She moaned softly, as pressure was applied to the very muscles she had to rub home with Ben Gay, the back of her lower leg, this was so delicious she was soon going away to lalaland. But Tony suddenly cried out in pain, and her instincts kicked in; she opened her eyes and turned her head to see Tony gripping tightly onto the sides of the table, eyes screwed shut.

"Deep breaths, Mr. Stark, it will be over soon." Forgetting about her own pain, Pepper slid her hand to hold Tony's, and was surprised to feel his hold release on the table and hold onto her hand. He squeezed her and opened his brown eyes to look at her blue ones; he was in pain, but managed a small smile. The suit was making this so painful for him. Pepper took several deep breaths with Tony and soon the pain was subsiding for him.

He never released her hand.

Still in lalaland, pepper closed her eyes and continued to hold onto Tony's hand. Happy to be of service, even in this little break. Neither of the masseurs said anything about them holding hands, and when they massaged and separated their hands, they were sure to put them together again, watching in silence and their fingers laced.

The best part of the massage was the last; her back. She moaned, and so did he, as painful knots that she had not idea she possessed were treated.

By the time the two masseurs were done, Tony was halfway to his mid afternoon nap and Pepper was fixing his side of their dream nest.

And they were still holding hands.

'  
'

Suddenly waking up, Pepper felt her hand been kissed. Looking at Tony, and wondering when she went to bed, Pepper couldn't think quite straight.

"Was it good for you too?" They were still on the massage tables, completely naked, but covered with huge blue towels. Tony smiled at her, apparently having woken up before she did, and looking at her, as her mind woke up her dictionary kicked in; _admiring_ her was more accurate term at the moment. Pepper hummed, closing her eyes.

"Yeah."

"Can we do it again?"

"Definitely."

"Good, because they are visiting every week from now on."

Sometimes it paid having him been Iron Man.

"Would you like to get up?" Asked the masseurs to both of them, and Pepper turned to look at her. "Or would you like to stay in a little longer?"

"I'm staying." Said Tony closing his eyes again.

"I want to, but I have work to do."

"Stay put, lady, or I'll fire you." Said Tony, still holding her hand.

**Massage no Stress: The End**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sideways  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

Author's Ramblings: I got the idea for this one because I watched an amazing video in YouTube. If you want to see it let me know and I'll send you the address… oh boy was I stunned and all I could think about was Pepper in such a situation. This is what I produced. Enjoy!

'  
'

"So what happened?" He asked for what felt like the tenth time. He was growing aggravated and that was a lot coming from Anthony Edward Stark. Pepper sat there, staring at the infinite nothingness, still in shock, while he stood beside her, arms crossed over his chest and brown eyes staring at his girlfriend. He wore jeans; a clean t-shirt and his leather jacket, there hadn't been much time to choose his wardrobe and had on a pair of old running shoes. His hair was messy, his face unshaven, and sleep was barely lifting from his entire frame; after all he'd been asleep when he got the call.

Probably it would be better if he explained things better, probably to make himself understand things clearer. He'd been working lazily through the whole day, just to avoid visiting the factories and skipping the two meetings planned at Stark Industries that required his presence because he was the largest stockholder of the company; so when he decided to go to bed his mind was tired of figuring out how to play hooky and just wanted to rest.

And amazingly enough he fell asleep right away, something that didn't happen unless he was utterly drunk or drugged.

So when the cell phone started ringing at seven in the morning he just jumped in surprise and searched for the interrupter of dreams, answering groggily. "_'Ello_?" He asked quickly taking a deep breath and listening to the other side of the line frowning while his brain had a hard time deciphering what the man was telling him.

So far he could tell it was Happy, the man was agitated and wanted him to get over wherever the driver was.

"Whoa, _Slow down_, slow down. What?"

"Pepper got into an accident, and you need to get over here right now." He was up on his feet and had his car keys in hand before putting on a pair of pants.

'  
'

When he got to the scene of the crime, or the crash, Tony found Pepper sitting in the edge of an ambulance, very, very still. Worried he neared her and knelt beside her, noticing how still she was.

"Potts." He asked trying to call for her attention, because he so much hated when her attention wasn't on him. She hummed vaguely, not turning her eyes to him, but staring out the distance still. He lifted his finger to her chin and turned her face to find him. "Pepper?"

"Tony." Her response was vague, but still there.

"Are you alright?" He was more concerned about having her answer than letting her remain quiet. With good reason too.

"I'm in shock." The statement was so obvious it made him turn away and roll his eyes, so she wouldn't notice, but once again _what __**was**__ she noticing_?

"I can see that; let's go home so you can rest, alright?" He wasn't sure if he could take her home but he was going to take her home and fix this. Wait, how did one fix a state of shock?

"I can't move my legs." She said still in the same soft tone, eyes away and for a second trembling, as if in fear.

"Want me to carry you?" He offered, touching her knee.

"No." And her face turned away. Tony stood, and stared down at her at her for a second.

"So what happened?" Not caring that she was in shock, just curious about what was really happening, Tony turned to look around. Pepper didn't immediately answer but she was quiet (no biggie there) for a moment.

"It was coming right at me."

"What was?"

"The truck."

"Say what?"

"I was coming over to your place, you know coffee and all but there was this truck before me going too slow. So I decided to play it like Tony…"

"Never a good idea."

"…And pass the truck before me, and when I crossed lanes; there it was coming right at me. It was sideways."

Tony stared at her, frowning. "What was sideways? Your car? It shouldn't surprise you the road must have been slippery."

"No, the truck was sideways."

"What?"

"It moved to the left and the only thing singed was the car. I'm not sure about the damage."

"Pep?" He asked, surprised out of his socks. He quickly wrap his arms around her, feeling her tremble slightly and caressed her back, suddenly aware of the wreck he could have witnessed, of what he could have lost if the truck hadn't been just sideways. He found a warm throw beside her and quickly unfolded it, wrapping it around her, again he held her, allowing her to lean against his shoulder.

"I think I screamed I'm not sure."

"She did boss," Added Happy coming out of their right, carrying two tall coffees and handing one to Tony, Pepper didn't seem to want anything. "A very loud _**Holy Shit!**_ After that she'd been like this. She asked for you several times, reason why I called."

"And you know this how?"

"I was right there too, right beside her but she wanted to drive so… It was amazing the truck was really sideways suddenly the driver must have gotten control back and all was fine. I think they just uploaded the video to YouTube."


End file.
